


The Eagle Soars

by Ravenclaw_Peredhel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Death Eaters, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), James Potter Bashing, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sirius Black Bashing, The Lightside is a load of manipulative horrors, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel
Summary: The Blacks are powerful, the most powerful family in the Wizarding World. In a single night, they can destroy you for a thousand years.******In 1955 a new Heir to the Black Family was born - Vega Maia Black. Vega was the perfect Black, just as her cousin Sirius was the opposite of one. The Blacks were Vega's. And no one hurt what belonged to her.Disclaimer: I own Vega, some of her schoolmates,  the plot and nothing else
Relationships: Marvolo Slytherin /Vega Maia Black, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. Before it falls apart

"Do the donkey's ears Vega!" Begged five year old Regulus. Vega screwed up her face and grew donkey ears, then brayed like a donkey. The other children all laughed and six year old Sirius jumped on his chair. 

"Sirius, sit down you could hurt yourself." Chided his grandfather as Melania chatted with Bella and Andi. He rolled his eyes and sat down.

"As I was saying Vega, are you sure that you want to begin Runes and Arithmancy so early. You know you could have an easy first year and then begin electives later. Besides, didn't you say that you might go to Beauxbatons? " Arcturus continued to his heir. She returned her ears to normal and swallowed her food.

"I don't think so Grandfather, as I want to take Care of Magical Creatures, Politics, Duelling, Spellcrafting and Heir Training as well. If I take Runes and Arithmancy early then I could very well take my NEWTS in third year which would allow me to spend far more time on them than if I took them at the same time as at my other electives as you have less work in the first few years." Arcturus nodded thoughtfully to her sound reasoning. Vega smiled up at him and then Billa, her personal house elf popped in. "Billa has Mistress Vega's Hogywarts letter Mistress Vega." Vega squealed, sounding for once like an eleven year old and grabbed the letter. 

She read it avidly and then her hair turned all the colours of the rainbow. "I'm going to Hogwarts! " 

Regulus burst into tears. "Don't go Vega! Don't leave please." Vega hugged her littlest cousin and assured him that she would be back every Yule and Imbolc and summer. He sniffed and stopped crying, but Vega had the feeling that he would he very clingy until she left. "Vega, we'll need to take you shppping to get your school things, do you want to go tomorrow?" Asked Arcturus. Vega nodded and Melania ordered Kreacher, who had come with them from Grimmauld Place to Black Manor, not to make them lunch the next day as they would eat at a restaurant in Diagon Alley. "Now that that is sorted, off to bed children. You have a big day tomorrow and you cannot be seen yawning in public." 

Soon the children were all asleep, except Vega. Melania came into her granddaughter's room and sat on the bed. "Still can't sleep? I don't think anyone does the night that they receive their Hogwarts letter. I remember when I got mine, although I was a Rosier then. I don't think I would have gotten a full nights sleep for the next month if my parent's hadn't given me Dreamless Sleep." Vega smiled up at her grandmother and she smiled back. "Do you want some now chick?" She nodded and Melania gave her a small vial. "Normally, I'm supposed to give it to you only in dire need. But you haven't needed it ever so we're pretty safe. Besides, when do Blacks listen?" Vega giggled and drank it down. 

As she fell asleep, she felt a featherlight kiss on her forehead and her grandmother's murmur. "Good night Vega, sleep well."


	2. School shopping

Dirk Cresswell craned his neck, attempting to see as much of this strange magical world as possible. Next to him, was the man who was taking him shopping and introducing him to the Wizarding World, Professor Slughorn. 

Flourish and Blotts, the bookshop, was huge and busy and surprisingly quiet. Of course, it was mindblowingly loud, but many pepole were quiet. He noticed, that they were always the ones who were well dressed, blank faced and beautiful, or most of them, with delicate fairy like features. The others were often in normal clothes, showing their emotions and looked normal, without the eerie perfection of the others. He asked Professor Slughorn about it. "What's that? Oh, clever boy! Yes, you'll be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin with a mind like that, boy. The loud ones are Muggleborns and Blood-traito- excuse me, pro-muggle wizards.The quiet ones are Purebloods, old families who follow the Olde ways. Don't ask me about the Olde ways, I can't tell you, the Ministry doesn't like them." Dirk nodded, even more curious now. 

Just then, the doors opened and another family came in. The quiet ones froze, and bent their heads, almost bowing, while the noisy ones got even noisier and more rambunctious, but now with a tense edge to their noise. Dirk opened his mouth to ask who on earth this group of Purebloods were. But Professor Slughorn cut him off. 

"Those, Mr Cresswell, are the Blacks. A very important family, akin to Mage royalty. Very rich, very powerful. Don't ever get on the wrong side of them, it may be the last thing you do. I'm on good terms with them, Lord and Lady Black were some of my favourite students, as were their parents." Dirk was staring at the alleged royalty with an open mouth. "Um sir, what are their names? If some of the children are school aged, then surely I should know them, so that I fit in?" Slughorn beamed, apparently pleased that Dirk wanted to be a proper wizard. He wondered why, surely you couldn't do anything bit assimilate when you found yourself in a strange culture.

But Slughorn was speaking again and he forced himself to concentrate. "The man is Lord Arcturus Black, the lady on his arm his wife, Lady Melania Black neè Rosier. The girl in front is Heiress Vega Black, their granddaughter. She's starting Hogwarts this year. The two girls behind her are her sisters Andromeda and Bellatrix Black. The boy whose hand she is holding is her eldest cousin Sirius Black, he's trouble, and not nice trouble either. The girl holding the hand of Lady Black is Heiress Black's youngest sister Narcissa Black. The last child is the youngest, Regulus Black, Heiress Black's youngest cousin." Dirk frowned.

"What about their parents sir? "

"Their in Azkaban, the Mage prison for a life sentence under charge of abuse, nasty business, no one talks about it." Dirk nodded again, filing it under his mental Taboo list. Then he studied the family. Lord Black had dark wavy hair and silver eyes, with dark green robes, taller than most in the shops. Lady Black had long, straight, auburn hair and dramatic dark blue eyes, he would later find out that these were the Rosier features as opposed to the Greengrasses who had dark blond hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a dress the same colour as her husband's that even Dirk's clueless eyes could tell was stupidly expensive. The Heiress had straight black hair and mercurial silver eyes, like all of her cousins and sisters, except the one he had been told was Andromeda who had dark blue eyes and the one he had been told was Narcissa, who had black and dark blond streaked hair, that he would later learn was from the Greengrassess on her mother's side. Dirk made a mental note to never ever in a million years, so much as think anything less than complimentary about them unless he had a death wish.

**************

Vega felt eyes on her and turned to look. There was a boy, around her own age, but wearing shabby Mundane clothes and with soft, Mundane features. She assessed him, deciding that he wasnt a threat and moved on. She soon had all that she needed, including a few for extra reading like Rise and Fall of the Dark arts, which was neutral and had come out just the day before.

"Heiress Black!" Vega turned and then smiled. A girl with straight auburn hair and dark blue eyes was gliding towards her, followed by another boy and their parents, the father with the same features as his children and the mother with Greengrass dark blonde hair and light blue eyes. With them was another family, the father and son with long white-blond Malfoy hair and Malfoy grey, not Black silver, eyes, the mother with flaming red hair and cool turquoise eyes, Fawley features."Scion Rosier, Heir Rosier, Heir Malfoy." Vega replied, greeting her best friends Paige and Evan Rosier, twins, and Lucius Malfoy. "And how does this day find you?" Paige smiled and held out her hand, palm up. "Very well, our thanks Heiress Black." 

Formalities complete, the four friends talked together as they completed their shopping, keeping their Masks carefully high. Soon, all that was left was Ollivanders for wands and Gringotts for inheritance tests. "Grandfather, where should we go next?" Arcturus exchanged a glance and a smirk with Melania."We should go to Gringotts next, do you recall Lord Rosier, Lord Malfoy, Ollivanders penchant for knowing things that he should not, such as titles?" Lords Rosier and Malfoy agreed and the Allied Houses set off for Gringotts.

************

"Heiress Black, prick your finger and let three drops of blood fall upon the parchment. " 

Vega did as she was bidden and watched, fascinated, as elegant black cursive spelt out words on the enchanted parchment. 

_Vega Maia Black_

_Father: Orion Rigel Black (incarcerated, no claim due to abuse)_

_Mother: Druella Roseanna Black neè Greengrass(incarcerated, no claim due to abuse)_

_Grandfather : Arcturus Pollux Black_

_Grandmother: Melania Eleanor Black neé Rosier_

_Sisters: Andromeda Lucretia Black, Bellatrix Elladora Black, Narcissa Lyra Black_

_Cousins: Sirius Orion Black, Regulus Arcturus Black_

_Godmother: Charis Crouch neé Black_

_Godfather: Pollux Castor Black_

_Titles :_

_Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_

_Lady Le Fay_

_Abilities:_

_Metamorphmagus_

_Occlumens_

_Elemental magic_

_Pure neutral core - all types of magic easily accesible, immune to the lure of the Dark Arts_

The Blacks rarely lost their masks, but this was one occasion where they were stripped completely. "Vega is the Le Fay?" Bloodfang noddedicated, seemingly as surprised as his clients. "Congratulations, Lady Le Fay. Ah dragons breath, we will need to contact the Emrys, but he's on a world tour and won't be easy to find. Anyway, the Le Fay Diadem, well you'll know it as the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw will be in the Le Fay vault, would you like it brought up?" Vega shrugged and nodded, Bloodfangs assistant Goldclaw bringing it up a little while later.

************

Ollivanders took a long time. Lucius was easily matched with a wand of elm and dragon heartstrings, Paige less easily with one of alder and veela hair, the last of Ollivander's father's wands and Evan the easiest with cedar and unicorn hair.

But Vega just couldn't find a wand. She could have sworn that she had gone through every wand in the shop. Finally, Ollivander brought or a very old, very dusty looking box. "This, is a very old, very special wand Lady Le Fay. It is said to be made in the Founders time, with wood and cores made of gifts from the Founders themselves to the Ollivander of the time. 14 inches, acacia, elm and cedar wood, with a dual core of phoenix feather and basilisk hide. Try it, try it." Vega reached out a tentative hand for the beautiful wand. It was quite long and slender, with three marbled tones running in a slow spiral pattern along it, middling acacia, paler elm and palest cedar. When she touched it, it felt as if her whole core was on fire, like the sun had come out after a long evening. This was right, this was meant to be. She held the wand in front of her and whispered, "Reparo". And the scorches, wand piles and other messes around the shop caused by the wands rejecting her, cleaned themselves, repaired themselves and left the shop sparkling. "Oh well done, yes a good wand, very powerful, perfect for the Le Fay. Powerful woods, powerful core. Acacia wood refuses to bond with just anybody, Lady Le Fay. I hope you understand this, wands of acacia serve one master and them only. This wand is very special, treat it well. And do great things with it, great things." Vega nodded, mentally promising herself to look up the Le Fay and wandwood and core meanings as soon as they got home.

***********

The four friends flopped on the floor, Lucius with a book about the Le Fay, Vega with a book about wand woods and the twins with a book about wand cores. Black library was the largest of the three Families and had thr most information, so was often used by the four for research.They had already read the meanings of any titles of the others, as well as their wand meanings and it was now Vega's turn. Of course, being two of them, the twins won the selection of who went first and read aloud triumphantly. 

" **Phoenix feather - this is the rarest core type. Phoenix feathers are capable of the greatest range of magic, though they may take longer than either unicorn or dragon cores to reveal this. They show the most initiative, sometimes acting of their own accord, a quality that many witches and wizards dislike.**

**Phoenix feather wands are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. These wands are the hardest to tame and to personalise, and their allegiance is usually hard won.**

**Basilisk Hide - this is a very rare core, due to the fact that Basilisks are practically extinct, there has not been a sighting for centuries, although there are rumours of one existing in Hogwarts, as well as a very small colony on an island of the Cape of Good Hope, rumoured to be impossible to find unless by a Parselmouth. In addition, Basilisks kill anyone who comes near them, unless under the control of a Parselmouth. People with this wand, often have an affiliation the Dark Arts with a wand core of such a Dark creature. They are also often close to a Parselmouth, if they are not a Parselmouth themselves.** "

"Huh." Vega said. "Cool." The others agreed and Vega read next.* " **Acacia - a very unusual wand wood, which I have found creates tricky wands that often refuse to produce magic for any but their owner, and also withhold their best effects from all but those most gifted. This sensitivity renders them difficult to place, and I keep only a small stock for those witches or wizards of sufficient subtlety, for acacia is not suited to what is commonly known as ‘bangs-and-smells’ magic. When well-matched, an acacia wand matches any for power, though it is often underrated due to the peculiarity of its temperament.**

**Cedar- whenever I meet one who carries a cedar wand, I find strength of character and unusual loyalty. My father, Gervaise Ollivander, used always to say, ‘you will never fool the cedar carrier,’ and I agree: the cedar wand finds its perfect home where there is perspicacity and perception. I would go further than my father, however, in saying that I have never yet met the owner of a cedar wand whom I would care to cross, especially if harm is done to those of whom they are fond. The witch or wizard who is well-matched with cedar carries the potential to be a frightening adversary, which often comes as a shock to those who have thoughtlessly challenged them.**

**Elm - the unfounded belief that only pure-bloods can produce magic from elm wands was undoubtedly started by some elm wand owner seeking to prove his own blood credentials, for I have known perfect matches of elm wands who are Muggle-borns. The truth is that elm wands prefer owners with presence, magical dexterity and a certain native dignity. Of all wand woods, elm, in my experience, produces the fewest accidents, the least foolish errors, and the most elegant charms and spells; these are sophisticated wands, capable of highly advanced magic in the right hands (which, again, makes it highly desirable to those who espouse the pure-blood philosophy).** " 

Lucius read next, before anyone else could speak. " **Every few centuries, a group of mages appear. The Emrys, the Le Fay and the Pendragon. Magic is the one to award these titles to the worthiest of the mage at that time, and they are always discovered at** **eleven for some reason, for detail on this see, _Why Eleven, a treatise on the age eleven and it's properties_ by bestseller Arithmancer Cellidora Black. The three are always powerful, brilliant and beautiful, the Le Fay especially so for the last quality. The most famous of these three are of course, Merlin Emrys, Morgana Le Fay and Arthur Pendragon, the three with the most problems, who also ended up killing each other, closely followed by Salazar Slytherin Emrys, Rowena Ravenclaw Le Fay and Godric Gryffindor Pendragon, who were the closest in age with five years between Salazar and Rowena and one between Rowena and Godric. They were also unusual in that the Emrys did not marry the Le Fay, as so often happen's, but another enchantress by the name of Helga Hufflepuff. They are also the only example of the Le Fay and Pendragon having a healthy relationship other than parent or mentor and child. The only other romantic relationship between Le Fay and Pendragon ended in all threes deaths, by the illegitimate son born of that relationship. That Le Fay and Pendragon were also half brother and sister, which we really do not need to go into. **

Then there's a whole lot about the Emrys, ah here we go.

**The Le Fay is often said to be the fairest enchantress of their time and several Le Fay have become jealous of this title leading to such affairs as the altercation between Elaine, Morgana Le Fay and Sir Lancelot Du Lac. Due to this quality, several Le Fay have at least a small percentage of their heritage from the Veela. They are also famous for their abilities with Transfiguration, hence the fact that several Le Fay have been from the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black due to their family gift of being Metamorphmagi, changing their appearance at will. They also have a gift with Charms, Potions and are accomplished duellists, though more defensive than offensive and are incredibly fast.**

**The Le Fay are often either East-Asian or European, with there being about 3 Le Fay being otherwise. The Le Fay is often the wife of the Emrys and the mother to the Pendragon, though not always, but it is the most common relationship between the three.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made some of the stuff up, sue me it was fun. And I researched most of it.  
> Credit for all the wand wood meanings as well as the phoenix feather meaning to JK Rowling as I couldnt be bothered to do anything but copy and paste them. Or Ollivander if he is real which I think he is cos I'm pretty sure Harry Potter isn't fiction but there you go, both bases covered, don't sue me.


	3. Hogwarts Express

On the first of September, Vega woke up so excited that she bounced, all around the room singing to herself. Melania sat in the rocking chair and laughed. "Vega dearest, you have to eat and dress so that you don't miss the train remember?" Vega's face fell dramatically and she grabbed some clothes at random before remembering and grabbing the uniform that her personal house-elf Billa had laid out last night.

She pulled on the silk shirt, cashmere pullover, challis skirt, tights and cambric robe. The shirt was pristine white, the tights skin coloured, the pullover dove grey. The skirt and robe were as black as the hair of her base form. Her fingers were shaking so much that she couldn't close the black diamond fastenings of the robe. Melania ended up doing it for her. "Calm down Vega, you know you will have to be the perfect Heir in a few hours don't you." Vega shrugged and hugged her grandmother who laughed and hugged her back. "I love you too eaglet. Now run downstairs and eat, or there won't be any left." 

Before Melania finished speaking, Vega was gone, and she could hear the patter of unshod feet flying down the stairs.

******

It was far too soon before Vega said goodbye to everyone until Yule. She hugged her sisters and Reggie, though Sirius wouldn't let her hug him, and cried over them. She said goodbye to Arcturus properly, knowing that they would only be able to say goodbye formally and emotionlessly at Platform 9 3/4.

Then Vega approached Melania. "I'll miss you Grandmother. So much. I'll write to you every day, and I'll tell you everything I promise. And I'll come home for Yule and tell you all so much..." She couldnt go on and burst into tears. Arcturus withdrew with the other children and Melania sat in the armchair, with her sobbing granddaughter on her lap, close to tears herself. "I'll miss you too eaglet, but it won't be long. The train ride will be over far too soon, you and your friends will have barely begun to discuss some obscure topic that you wouldn't have learned had you not snuck into Arcturus' Dark Arts section of the library. Yes I know about that, and you did it very well, I only found out because Andromeda came to me complaining that you said you would let her read one of the books. And you'll be Sorted as well eaglet. Whatever house you are in, it will be the best house for you. And you will become friends with the other children in your year, we don't care whether they follow the Olde ways or not, as long as they don't try to impose their beliefs on you. And you'll excel in all your classes. And Professors Babbling and Vector will be astounded by your skill with Runes and Arithmancy. You will find out a way to get into the Restricted Section undetected and read as many books as you would like, so that Arcturus doesn't know. And you will be top in your year and be on the Quidditch team as a Seeker, because you are so good that they wont mind about you being a first year. And then you will come home for Yule and Andi will start whining about how it's not fair that she can't start for two more years. And you will have fun and you won't regret it eaglet. Go and enjoy yourself. Remember, we love you so much. No matter what." Arcturus knocked on the door, reminding them that it was time for Vega to leave. 

Arcturus hugged her tightly before pulling up his Mask and Apparating with her to Platform 9 3/4, her trunk Shrunken and tucked in her robe pocket, her wand in a black and silver holster on her arm. 

They appeared at the Apparition point, not a hair out of place and emotionless Masks clamped tight. Arcturus strode forwards, Vega following him, towards the Malfoys and Rosiers who were waiting for them. "Lord Malfoy, Heir Malfoy, Lord Rosier, Heir Rosier, Scion Rosier." The others greeted them with a murmur of, "Lord Black, Heiress Black." 

The four children bade the adults goodbye, formally and carefully, before entering the train in twos, Evan offering his arm to his twin and Lucius to Vega.They boarded the train and strolled to a large compartment near the front. It was empty except for the boy that Vega had seen Flourish and Blotts, who was reading _How to Blend in with Purebloods for first generation wizards._ The four exchnged pleased smirks and sat down with their own books. _Most Powerful Dark Potions_ for Vega, _300 Dark Hexes and Curses_ for Evan, Secrets _of the Darkest Arts_ for Paige and _Blood Runes in Dark Magic_ for Lucius. Now that they were settled, they searched out of the window for their patriarchs. The three men, Lord Black, Lord Rosier and Lord Malfoy were standing on the platform, Masks high, but with love for the four children peering out, shining in their eyes. They waved sedately from the window, and the men returned the gesture before turning on their heels and Apparating away from the platform.

**********

It took the boy half an hour to ask them about their books. "Excuse me... but your reading about Dark Magic... isn't it illegal?" He flushed red at the four identical stares levelled at him by the Purebloods. Vega's voice was level, testing the waters to see if this boy would be a worthy ally. He was powerful sure, but it would be no good to him if he didn't try to integrate with the society he found himself in. "What does that have to do with you? Who would believe a first gen accusing the Heirs of the Houses Rosier, Black and Malfoy, as well as the Lady Le Fay, of learning Dark Magic? You have no connections in the Mage society, no power, no influence or sway." The boy flushed red, and then his words came out in a rush."No, no, I want to learn it. I want to learn everything, I want to be a proper wizard, not a ... Mudblood." He shut his mouth and looked down, embarrassed. The four children exchanged triumphant glances.

"Well then," Lucius was grinning openly, "i guess that we will have to teach you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challis is a real fabric, look it up, the Wikipedia list of fabrics is fascinating.


	4. The Sorting

The boy's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped. "Y-you mean it?You'll really t-teach me?B-but why? I'm no one." The Purebloods exchanged glances, silently communicating over who would teach him first. Vega was chosen and sat down next to him. She flicked her hand and her wand flew into it, the movement flowing and graceful, calculated to seem unconscious. She Enlarged her trunk and withdrew one of the Magical History books she had brought, as well as a blank notebook. "I don't have any books on Pureblood customs on me at the moment as I learned them when I was little. That books is good, but far too basic. We will teach you Dark Magic later as you will need to prove yourself willing to learn before we begin to teach you things that you could use against us. Use the notebook to note down what we tell you, and you will need it to remember. No one will judge you for relying on a guide to learn the manners of our world. We all had to use them when we began to learn." The boy nodded and took out a Muggle pen. "You can't use those." She sighed.

"Why not? They can't be that much different to quills, just easier to use." The boy's voice was confused, but also defensive. She sighed and shook her head. Lucius, the git, smirked at her and she sent a discreet Stinging Hex at him, slightly harder than normal. He flinched and rolled his eyes, returning to his book. Vega smiled triumphantly, the quick exchange over before the boy could even notice that it had begun. 

"Quills are more adept at channelling magic, making it easier to write in enchanted things, like that notebook as well as practise spells on them. There is a reason for everything in the Magical World, or there used to be. Customs that Purebloods, first gens, veela, werewolves, centaurs etc. follow usually make sense, but the Ministry is under 'Light' jurisdiction at the present, so many laws are being passed that are there purely to obstruct the Olde ways, like Dark Magic being illegal and werewolves and other 'creatures' losing rights steadily. Now any more questions before I leave you to read?" The boy hesitated, before blushing a violent shade of red.

"Aren't we supposed to introduce ourselves first? And, as Heirs, aren't you supposed to have um Masks in public?" Vega and the others reeled inwardly at his perception, the kind usually only seen in children educated in such things from the moment they had the faculty to understand such things. She wondered vaguely if he might make a good Legilimens.

********

DIRK POV

Dirk flinched as the silence drew on and on, hoping that he hadn't said the wrong thing to these obviously important people.

"Yes," one boy finally drawled, shutting his book with a snap, "that is all correct. Congratulations, you passed the test. Allow me to introduce myself, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy." He had long hair that was a blond so pale, it was practically the colour of snow and steel grey eyes, like storm clouds. His features were sharp and almost pointed and he was smirking, though not unkindly.

"Evan Gawain Rosier, Heir of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Rosier." Said the other boy, who had short, tightly curled auburn hair and twinkling dark blue eyes, with mischievious elfin features that he somehow managed to smooth all emotion from and lightly tanned skin.

"Paige Louise Rosier, Scion of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Rosier." Said the girl who hadn't spoken yet. She was very pretty, with the same auburn hair as her brother, but longer and slightly wavy rather than curly. She had the same dark blue eys as well, but her paler skin and charming smile made her look more like an angel than a leprechaun.

"Vega Maia Black, Heiress to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, the Lady Le Fay." Said the last of the four, and the one who had spoken the most so far. He wondered if it was because she seemed to be the most important, with two titles and one being Heiress of the Blacks, the ones he had been warned were basically royalty. She had black hair that streamed like a curtain of silk down her back, long enough for her to sit on. Her eyes were like quicksilver, bright and mysterious, framed by thick dark lashes and delicate pencilled eyebrows. Her skin was whiter than anyone's he had ever seen, like untoutched snow in the morning, and flawless, with features so beautiful that he could scarcely tear away his gaze, and lips that were full and so deep a red that they were almost purple. He blushed when he realised that he was staring at the girl, who had no business being so beautiful at eleven, and how had he not noticed how beautiful she was earlier, either when the four Purebloods entered or at Flourish and Blotts, and the other occupants laughed, though not unkindly as he stammered his own introduction.

*********

VEGA POV

"D-dirk Cresswell, first generation."

"Its fine Master Cresswell," assured Paige, "everyone reacts like that to Vega when she does that. It's because she's the Le Fay, which comes with an unfair amount of beauty, an Allure and a big head. So please, try not to be a stuttering mess around her all of the time, it won't do her ego any good at all." Vega sniffed as though irritated as she composed her comeback.

"Your just jealous of my fabulous wealth and beauty, and probable partner." Evan and Lucius winced at the jab and Paige grinned mischieviously, while the boy, no, Dirk, she corrected herself just looked confused. She allowed herself a quick Legilmency probe to confirm his trustworthiness before she smiled at him and explained. "The Le Fay is usually partnered with the Emrys romantically, so it is expected that I at least consider him as a possible suitor. Not that I'm complaining, he's incredibly brilliant and from all the pictures and memories I've seen, absolutely gorgeous. I haven't met him in person though, as he's been abroad since before I was born, but he sends letters and gifts to us, as Grandmother and Grandfather basically adopted him.'' 

"B-but why are you supposed to marry someone who you've never met? How old is he? Who is he? It's arranged marriage isn't it? I thought those were illegal." He obviously was still having trouble adjusting. Not that she blamed him, this was only his second foray into the Magical World.

"Mages live a lot longer than Mundanes. the average life expectancy is around 200-250 years for those who follow the Olde ways, so we don't have the same view on age gaps. The Emrys is Marvolo Canopus Slytherin, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin, Lord of the Most Ancient House of Gaunt, the Lord Emrys. He was taken in and educated by my grandparents when he began Hogwarts, as they still had the mentoring system in place then, although he never got on with, well, my grandparents children. He's 39, nearly 40 I believe and he's a very good pen pal. All of us have been writing to him for years, since ... since Grandmother and Grandfather took us in." She winced slightly at the mention of her parents. Dirk opened his mouth as though to ask about her parents but shut it again. Good, he had a sense of self preservation.

Just then, the door swung open. "Anything from the trolley dears?" Thankfully, in the scramble that ensued, the awkward moment was forgotten.

*************

"Now form a line and follow me. " And with that, Professor McGonagall walked off, causing the Mudbloods and blood traitors to stumble and stagger after her, while the Purebloods and prospective Newbloods fell into an orderly line directly behind her in order of prestige, with Vega at the front. 

Inside, Vega found herself wondering what the fuss about Hogwarts was really all about. It was impressive sure, but as castles go, the Black Castle was far more splendid as well as beautiful. The enchanted ceiling was great but the enchantments were starting to wear off. Plus Dumbledore basically had a throne at the front. 

The Sorting Hat was old and ragged, but considering that it was thousands of years old, Vega was impressed by the enchantments that protected it. She didn't really pay attention during the song as she doubted it would help. She noticed Gwyneth Fawley was the Slytherin 5th year female prefect. Good, Gwyneth was nice. She wasn't quite as friendly with Antony Flint, the other 5th year Prefect, but that was only because he had fallen into her cake during her 7th birthday party, and she later found out that Alecto had tripped him. He was very sweet though, and always looked out for people who needed it, and many who didn't, so she had forgiven him for the cake. She didn't pay attention to the first few sortings, several Mudbloods, Newbloods and Halfbloods, none of whom looked particularly interesting. 

"Black, Vega." She glided her way up to the stool and barely repressed her shudder as Professor McGonagall lowered the filthy hat onto her head.

_I am not filthy!_

**Well, you look it. Is it that hard just to ask the Headmaster for a Scourgify every now and then?**

_I'm not here to answer your silly questions but sort you girl. You aren't the first Le Fay I've sorted, nor will you be the last._

**Good to know. Are you going to sort me or not? Because there is a start of term feast that here be held you know. And please please don't put me in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. I won't ever be taken seriously, and I will really need to when I come of age.**

_In that case, you will be glad to know that Gryffindor was always out for you girl. You are not brave and reckless anymore, though you were when you had to protect your sisters and cousin-_

**I would much prefer it if you avoided mentioning that time at all if you please. It's not a treasured memory.**

_Very well. Hufflepuff is definitely out. Your fiercely loyal, but you wouldn't be happy there. Now, Ravenclaw would be a very good place for you. You are keenly intelligent, and hunger after knowledge for its own sake rather than for the power it can give you only. I think you would be fairly happy there. But Slytherin, aaahh that is inevitable. Nearly every Black is Sorted there. After all, a family famous for the Dark Arts, cunning, ambition and wealth is made for Slytherin and you my dear are the perfect Black. So, better be -_ SLYTHERIN.

The last word was shouted to the entire hall, and she beamed inwardly, though her face didn't show it. With a mental " **thank you** " to the hat, she glide over to the Slytherin table, the first sorted into Slytherin that year. 

"Bones, Edgar." "HUFFLEPUFF!" His family followed the Olde Ways and they were reasonably good friends, although his mother seemed to think that she and he would be a perfect couple and insisted on pushing them together.

"Carrow, Aubrey." Was the next Slytherin. She was nice, with a wicked sense of humour, and it was practically inevitable that she was Sorted Slytherin with Alecto in 3rd and Amycus in 6th year also in Slytherin. The 3 Carrows were lovely, and friendly, as well as part of the Olde circles.

Next, was the Newblood she had befriended on the train, "Cresswell, Dirk." "SLYTHERIN!" She and her friends were hardly surprised, nor was he, but everyone else was startled and stared for several beats before a muted applause rang through the hall. He came and sat near her, leaving space for her friends, good, he was sensible. She gave him a brief nod, which he returned, and then turned back to the Sorting. 

Antonin Dolohov, a Halfblood was the next Slytherin. She liked him well enough, but he spent a lot of time abroad with his Pureblood mother and Newblood father so that she didn't know him as well as the others. Then it's Florian Fortescue, who is weirdly obsessed with ice cream, as is his Half blood stepmother, who is planning to sponsor him in opening an ice cream shop once he graduates if that is still his dream, although he's nice enough. Olivia Greengrass is after that, a beautiful girl who reads a lot and Aubrey Carrow's best friend since they were 3. Lucius is the next Slytherin of course, and she grins at him when he sits in between her and Dirk. Ruth Ogden, a pretty Half-blood girl with hair the colour of apple cider and eyes the colour of night is the next to join. Her father is the owner of Ogden's Firewhiskey, and she's to be a partner once she's old enough. She's alright, and absolutely brilliant at Potions. After her is Belladonna Parkinson, who wants to be called Donna for some reason, another Pureblood, whose shrew of an aunt insists that she is to marry Lucius. Donna doesn't care about that though, her aunt only tells her to chase Lucius because she had her own engagement to Abraxas broken off when she was found sleeping with Elphias Doge and is bitter about it, so when they meet up, they just ignore Anastasia Parkinson and do what ever they want. Donna is absolutely brilliant at riling up the peacocks at Malfoy Manor as well. They should probably see if they are still banned from playing Quidditch over the peacock maze during Yule holidays.

She is so deep in thought, that when she looks up, Shiv Patil, she hasn't spoken to him since he spilled grape juice all over her white dress at Alice Fortescue's party last week, is seated across from her and mouthing _sorry_ as he has every time he has seen her since then, because no one wants the Black's mad at them. In the spirit of beginnings and new leaves or whatever, she smiles back at him and he grins before slamming his Mask into place, their friendship officially mended, though even the fiercest of Kreacher's cleaning charms haven't taken away the pink mark on the front of her dress.

Finally, Evan and then Paige are Sorted into Slytherin, Arthur Weasley joins Gryffindor, another Blood-traitor who sees Mundanes as adorable animals and is rude to her whenever they meet, and Gaius Zabini, the elder brother of Bellatrix's friend, joins Ravenclaw. 

The feast stretches on forever, and Vega is glad that she is not in Gryffindor, where the food is all greasy and unhealthy, with no proper vegetables except potatoes and some children are eating with their hands. Very few Purebloods, Halfbloods or Newbloods are Sorted into Gryffindor unless they are very very brave and stubborn. Thankfully, no Mudbloods or Bloodtraitors, either once Halfblood or Pureblood, have managed to influence any of the other houses into becoming like Gryffindor. 

She enjoys the dessert the most she thinks, mainly because Florian makes the most delicious flavour, something called Thunder storm, lightening strike or thunder and lightening, he doesn't know yet. It's a mixture of one vanilla scoop, two caramel scoops and a sprinkling of burnt toffee pieces. Where did he even get the toffee? Not that anyone cares, as long as it tastes good. No one has ever forgotten the disaster of 1963 when eight year old Florian tried to add garlic and tomato sauce to caramel and chocolate ice cream. Not even his devoted half sister Alice Fortescue, could stomach that and she was three at the time, and had drunk a litre of Mrs Skower's All Purpose No Fail Mess Remover a month before, and had eaten a Filibuster Firework, or tried to, a week after. She smirked remembering it and Florian glared at her. 

Truly though, Alice Fortescue was a menace. Much of her accidental magic as a very small child had involved Summoning things unsuitable for children to eat, much of the time through heavy wards as well. She had even tried to give Narcissa a frog once, when they were 5, although Narcissa threw it back in the pond. Thankfully, she adored Florian and he had finally managed to stop her dangerous eating habits after she nearly ate a tub of Wolfsbane at age 5 and had to go to St. Mungo's because they didn't know if she had eaten any or not. No one knew where she had gotten it from even yet and probably never would. 

Vega shook her head slightly. She must be tired if her thoughts are that errant. Thankfully, at that hat moment, Dumbledore stood up and gave a speech before dismissing them with a load of nonsense words. 

She, and all the other first years, are barely awake enough to listen to Slughorn's introductory speech in the common room. She yawns all the way through her nighttime routine and is asleep almost before her head hits the pillow. She doesnt even say goodnight to Paige, which is fine because Paige was already asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record, they trust Dirk so easily because he's not able to hold a Mask. He's never had formal training so they can read his emotions easily. In addition, they're kids, they can't always have their guard up.
> 
> And the whole thing with Vega being so beautiful, is that it's like a Veela's Allure - she draw people in and dazzle them and whatever, although it's slightly different being the le fay rather than a Veela. It's more of a sense of how beautiful she is rather than the Imperius like Allure of the Veelas.


	5. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hey,

I'm not gonna be able to update with any regularity for a while, at least until the summer holidays for several reasons

1 - I've recently begun GCSE level work

2 - I'm working towards Grade 5 Piano

3 - My dad is restricting my phone usage time

Apologies,

Ravenclaw_Peredhel


	6. First Day

Paige's alarm went off five minutes late the next morning, waking up both of them. Vega threw a pillow at her before groaning and getting up. One of the very few good changes that Albus Dumbledore had made to Hogwarts was that, as long as you were decent, on weekends you could wear whatever you like.

This was mainly for the benefit of the Mudbloods and Blood-Traitors, so that they could wear Mundane clothes, but Purebloods, Half-Bloods and eventually Newbloods took advantage of the change to wear traditonal robes whenever they could. Thankfully, this was a Saturday, so they could wear proper robes their first two days at Hogwarts before having to deal with the monstrosity that was the Hogwarts uniform.

Going down to the common room, they found that several other students were also awake and amusing themselves.

The Slytherin common room was divided into eight large sections. One for each year, and one communal section. Slytherins would assemble in their own time in their own sections in the morning, waiting for their allotted time to go to breakfast. 

Ruth Ogden and Florian were having an animated discussion, their faces alight and hands gesturing madly. No one could ever stop those two once they got going, and it was rumoured that their parents were considering a contract because they got along so well.

In one of the large couches, Lucius and Evan were sitting reading, occasionally looking over Dirk Cresswell's shoulder and making a comment, so they were presumably teaching him about something. The other firsties were all grouped similarly, in twos or threes, most casting occasional amused looks at Florian and Ruth. There was no need for Masks in here, as the first years all knew each other very well from the parties and dinners and other events that they had all been to over the years. Slytherin was one of the only places where it was safe to relax. 

Exchanging a mischevious glance, Vega and Paige crept over to Lucius and Evan, pouncing on them viciously, and causing them to jump violently, the entire common room bursting into laughter. Lucius retaliated by hitting Vega with one of the large soft pillows from the couch, and it all snowballed. Within thirty seconds the entire firsties section of the common room was a whirlwind of shrieks and pillows flapping robes as the other years watched with amusment. It went on for quite a while, until Gwyneth Fawley and Anthony Flint came over and ended their play, magically dusting them off and neatening them up. The two prefects led them into the Great Hall, ten minutes early for breakfast, just as always. One minute after them, the second years came, then the third years and so on. 

**************************

After breakfast, the first years decided to wander around the castle, finding classrooms and portraits that their families had spoken of. If they were lost, they would merely have to give a portrait a message to take to Gwyneth or Anthony, who were responsible for their year, and one of the two would come and lead them back to the common room or wherever they wanted to go. A few Notice-Me-Nots courtesy of the Prefects, and the twelve children were free to do as they pleased without the restraint of Masks. After all, if they weren't noticed, then no one could see them behaving like...well, normal children.

"Oh look! That's the portrait that Alecto Cursed to speak in couplets isn't it Aubrey." Aubrey followed Evan's pointing finger before laughing uproariously. Her real laugh was curiously rich and deep for an eleven year old, almost the opposite to the carefully cultivated giggle she used in public.

"Yep! Look at its face!" The firsties all fell about laughing, Dirk slightly less comfortable than most of them, but slowly becoming more comfortable with them.

So the day passed, the first year Slytherins learning a few of the common ways between classrooms and even meeting the Gryffindor ghost, who was rather cold.

By the dinner time, Dirk was pretty comfortable with the first years, partly thanks to the fact that he was being vouched for by the Heir Malfoy, the Primary and Secondary Heir Rosier, the Heiress Black and the Lady Le Fay. They had also managed to teach him some common courtesies of the Mage World and were hopeful of him becoming a very well integrated Newblood. After all, among those who followed the Olde ways, only the aristocracy went to Hogwarts, the High Families. Some of the children who belonged to Dumbledore's blood traitor families and many Muggleborns came to Hogwarts as well for free thanks to Dumbledore's patronage but of the main part of Mage Britain only the wealthy went to Hogwarts.

They had taught Dirk all this and much more, and Donna had sent home for her basic ettiquette book, seeing as hers was probably in the best condition. Stasis and Reparing Charms could only do so much to protect a book from several toddlers in a row who loathed it. The 'Book Of Common Etiquette, Being A Complete And Comprehensive Guide To Manners For Young Mages' was quite possibly the most hated book in Mage Britain of all time, no matter how effective it was, or how many generations had used it. Almost every family in the Olde circled had had to replace it at least once, and it was referred to as 'the Book' by young and old alike. It was also one of the best ways to spark Accidental Magic known to the Olde families. If you visited one of the Olde familes, the only book they owned that looked old would be this one, no matter if they owned papyrus scrolls dating back to Cheops.

The Blacks had had to get a new copy no less than fifteen times with the amount of children who had to use it, though the worst was the time that Sirius somehow enchanted it to scream and start smoking a poisonous vapour whenever it was taken off the shelf, almost killing Vega who had been sent to get it. Paige and Evan's had lost the entire section on walking to a mysterious acidic substance and Alice Fortescue was rumoured to have eaten the section on manners at table at least once. As in, Florian had been complaining about it because she had gotten paper cuts all through her mouth. Ruth's sister Eponine had actually made the other books devour it, while Olivia Greengrass had thrown it at her older brother Cyrus after turning it into mush. Shiv's twin sister Kali, who was now in Hufflepuff, had allegedly turned it into a portrait and Shiv had poured Essence of Turpentine on the portrait, effectively erasing the book from existence. No one had ever gotten either of the two to confirm or deny the veracity of this. Lucius had Transfigured it into a pane if glass and smashed it, repeating the trick three times before Lord and Lady Malfoy had realised exactly where it had gone. The Carrows had Transfigured it into a dummy and then watched their oblivious father destroy it in a practice with the Flesh-Rotting curse. He had only realised when the Transfiguration wore off and it was a book withering into nothing. Possibly the most envied destructions of 'the Book' were Antonin's - throwing one copy into Vesuvius, one into a chasm in a glacier, one to a Hungarian Horntail and one into the Barrier Reef. 

Donna was the only one who hadn't had such an unfortunate accident with her copy for the simple reason that her parents had bribed her. For each lesson that she completed, she got to choose a meal for that day, as well as three items in the owl order catalogues. It worked, and the Parkinsons were famous for having the only family so far to avoid destruction of the book. Consequently, it was her's that they gleefully sent for, eager to inflict some of their suffering on another. They knew now why their parents had been so adamant about using the Book. It was so very satisfying to see another having to struggle through it as well after having to do it yourself.


End file.
